


Armin's Tongue Piercing

by SeaAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bully Jean Kirstein, Enemies to Lovers, Geek Armin Armin Arlert, High School, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Armin Arlert, Not Beta Read, Senior year, Tongue Piercings, attack on high school caste, idk if that counts but i'm tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaAngel/pseuds/SeaAngel
Summary: So I saw on twitter 1010arts Attack On High School Caste jearmin post ( https://twitter.com/1010arts/status/1347580018491211781?s=20 ) and after getting permission I had to write a quick one shot!!Basically it's just exactly what it sounds like, a modern jearmin au where Armin gets a tongue piercing.Sorry if anything is worded weird or if there is any grammar issues I didn't get a beta reader!! (If you point any out in the comments I'd be more than happy to correct them.)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, jearmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Armin's Tongue Piercing

As someone who didn’t even have his ears pierced, Armin, had the reality of his tongue getting pierced set in after the sharp pinch on his tongue. A buff man with more tattoos than skin grabbed a mirror for him as he sat in the leather chair. Armin opened his mouth wide to see the silver ball on top of his tongue. His grandfather was going to murder him. Next to Armin sat his bully-turned boyfriend with a wide eyed smile on his face. 

“It’s perfect!” Armin exclaimed as he looked to Jean’s starry eyed face.

“I knew you’d love it!” Jean said gleefully, “You look not only like a badass, but you look ho-”

“Jean!” Armin put a finger to his partner’s mouth, “Could you maybe save the compliments for the ride back to your place…?”

“It’s fine Armin- Me and Sergei go back years. He did my first piercing actually!”

“So he’s who I have to blame…” Armin muttered under his breath. Jean back in junior high wasn’t necessarily a good kid, but he wasn’t a delinquent. That was until he walked into class in ninth grade with his ears pierced and a whole new outlook on life. Now as seniors in high school the two had gone down very separate paths in life.

Armin found joy in the world of comics, anime, and fandom while Jean found joy in giving Armin noogies. It wasn’t too horrible, but it definitely wasn’t fun. Eren and Jean would get into fights constantly over Jean’s pranks and taunts directed towards Armin. It also hurt seeing his obvious favoritism towards Marco who to be fair was less geeky and more nerdy.

But midway through senior year the two were paired up in theater class for the midterm. It was a scene from Shakespeare’s Coriolanus where Coriolanus meets Aufidius. At first Jean was being rather lazy when practicing for the scene as he was only taking theater to pass high school. Armin had a meltdown as he didn’t want to fail. He broke down crying. Out of all his bullying Jean hadn’t ever made Armin cry and a feeling of genuine guilt filled him.

As time passed which each practice not only did Jean put more effort in, but Armin and him grew closer. When the day came for Armin to come to Jean’s place after school to practice everything changed. As the two got face to face Jean found his lips on Armin’s. They stayed there for a while as neither pair moved away from the other. From then on the two were inseparable. 

Jean had picked up some of Armin’s love of comics as he enjoyed the action while Armin was rather found of Jean’s piercings. One weekend the two went to their local comic con. Armin had on a year’s worth of allowance and job money cosplay. Jean simply wore a t-shirt for the same show, but that was pretty big for him.

Now Armin had a metal ball in his mouth. At first it didn’t feel like much. When the time came Jean pulled into his house and kissing hurt; a lot. Little pecks weren’t bad, but anything else was practically unbearable. It also didn’t help that Armin had the barely urge to move the piercing around.

Around five weeks later Armin’s tongue seemed to cool down. Armin really took note of this one night as he played video games with Jean in his basement. The two had decided to play Minecraft on hardcore mode. Armin let Jean fight the ender dragon and ignored all his anxiety as Jean took control. It was truly a fight for the centuries and Jean made it out on top. In a mix of joy, excitement, and pride Armin kissed Jean while celebrating. His tongue collided like the crashing of two stars with Jean’s. Yet there was no real pain. After the kiss Jean had a huge grin on his face that put the Cheshire cat to shame. 

“Is everything okay? You look silly-” Armin asked.

“I think somebody’s tongue is healed~” Jean replied. Armin tilted his head and put his fist to his chin.

“Yeah I guess so.” 

“Sooooo, you know what this means?”

“What?”

“Open your mouth.”

“Okay…” Armin opened his mouth and was surprised by his boyfriend. Jean held Armin’s chin as he held the tip of Armin’s tongue out. Jean eyed the piercing and his grin went to a devilish smile. Armin’s hand was led to Jean’s lower face as Jean stuck out his tongue.

“We’re matching.”


End file.
